The Perfect Son
by NineMagicalWords
Summary: Arthur is in college, trying to show Uther that he is the perfect son. But what happens, when he starts gaining weight. And with Uther s birthday not so away, what can he do? Merlin to the rescue!


**Authors note:  
Hi! So this is my first fan fiction..ever.. sooo please be nice to me. My first language isn´t english, so if some of this is difficult to understand, then that is the reason:) Hope you like it**

The Perfect Son

It all began with a pair of brown pants.  
Arthur Pendragon was standing in his room at Camelot College, trying on his newly bought pants. His father, Uther, was turning 50 in three months and Arthur had made sure to find a present, written a speech and bought the outfit he was going to wear.  
There were just one tiny little problem the pants would´t fit him. He was standing in the middle of the room, struggling to pull the pants up above his arse.  
_What in the world had happened to these? _Arthur thought, while gritting his teeth. He started jumping around while pulling up as hard as he could. Finally the pants gave up and slides to his hips. Arthur breathed hard and prepared himself for the final move bottoming the pants.  
After 15 minutes of intense struggle trying to make button and buttonhole fit together, he gave up and threw himself on his bed. Laying on his back he looked at the ceiling while wondering.  
_What could have caused this? The pants had fit perfectly when he bought them three weeks ago._  
Then it suddenly hit him. _I´__m getting fat. _Arthur took his hands to his face and sighted deeply. He knew that the last weeks he had been eating a lot more than usual. Mainly because he had to quit soccer for a while when the teachers began throwing tests in the students faces.

Arthur had always tried to be a splendid student, since his father had told him his whole life how important education was and how great his own grades had been when he was in college. Arthur knew his father wanted his son to be perfect so Arthur studied hard. The problem was that while studying he had eating a lot of fastfood, since he didnｴt really had the skills for cooking. And then there was his lack of training, and... _Oh my_. Arthur thought to himself. _I need to do something about this. I cant show up to my fathers birthday looking like a hippo_.  
At that moment Arthur made a decision; he would loose this extra weight - and he needed to do it fast. He stood up with a determent face and looked down himself.  
_Now how do I get these of?  
__

The next morning Arthur woke up to the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Merlin! What are you doing?"He asked his roommate with a grumpy face, mornings really wasnｴt his time.

"Sorry Arthur, I tripped over some clothes, no wait your clothes! Why do you have your new pants laying on the floor? Didn´t you say you wanted them to be _clean and neat_ for your fathers birthday?"Merlin asked with a grin on his face. Arthur had never understood how Merlin could be so incredibly cheerful and annoying - in such early hours of the day.

"I put my clothes where I want to" Arthur answered back, with his head in his pillow trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Fine, but please do it on your side of the room. Unless you are using my falls as an alarmclock"

"It does make the mornings a little better"

"Clotpole"

"Idiot"

"Really Arthur? You need to start learning better adjectives than that" Merlin laughed.

"I will have you know, that I have a splendid vocabulary"

"Sure you do"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Bye Arthur" Merlin said and rushed out the door to get to class. Arthur threw his pillow after him but only managed to hit a closed door. It fell to the floor with a thud. _Right, he needed to head to class too. _Arthur slowly stood, and dragged himself to the bathroom. Before he left the room he picked up the pants for his fatherｴs birthday and lay them neatly in his closet. They were his goal. In three month he would be able wear these.

_  
One week quickly became two and soon Arthur found himself only two months away from his fathers birthday. He had tried his best to loose weight. But every time he decided to go for a run, there was an urgent assignment to write or some friends to see. On top of that Arthur found it humiliating telling anyone about his wish to loose weight and therefore he could not say no, when Merlin brought home chips and snacks. He had also tried to eat smaller portions, but when he had finished a small plate he found himself way to hungry to deny his stomach another serving.  
Arthur was standing in front of the mirror in his and Merlins room, shirtless, inspecting his upper body. He frowned at the sight. His hands slighting down his side feeling the curve of the hips, where his belly flopped a bit over the edge of his pants. _I look like a muffin!  
_Arthur sighted heavily and took his hands to his forehead. _This isn__ｴ__t working. What am I going to do? _He turned his back to the mirror with disgust_. _That was when his eyes cought sight of the jar. On Merlins desk between his many books and papers stood a large jar of Nutella. Why had he not noticed this before? Arthur grabbed the jar and opened it. The Nutella lay smooth in the jar, completely untouched. Merlin probably wouldnｴt mind if he took a little of it. Arthur grabbed a spoon and was just about to dig in when a little voice stopped him. _This is really not gonna do any good to my figure._ He thought to himself. _But_, another voice said _it__ｴ__s Nutella. _Arthur dug in.  
_

When Merlin came home that evening he found Arthur lying on his bed, with his hands on his abdomen looking like he was gonna throw up any minute.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Merlin asked while throwing his bag in a corner.  
Only a small groan was the response he got from the pillow Arthur had dug his face down in. Merlin looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. This was very unusual for his roommate. He never got sick what in the world had Arthur eaten to make him look this bad, Merlin wondered. Then he saw the completely empty jay of Nutella.

"You ate my Nutella!?" Merlin burst out with surprise. "How in the world did you manage to eat all of it? A small strained voice came from Arthurs pillow.

"...It was Nutella..."

"It looks like you licked it clean? And you know damn well, that is not a good enough excuse for eating the whole jar" Merlin was confused. He knew that they both loved Nutella, but eating a whole jar in one go, was just crazy. No wonder Arthur was in such pain right now.  
Merlin looked at Arthurs frame. He was curled up in a foetal position with his hans hugging his acing stomach and his face in his pillow.

"Arthur, you are not going feel better by lying like that. It makes your stomach smaller and since it is obviously full, you have to stretch it out" Merlin said after a moment.

"Too painful" Arthur said, but at least he took his face out of the pillow. Merlin went to Arthurs side.

"Come on, it will make you feel better, I promise" He said. "Roll on your back and put your hands above your head"  
Arthur slowly did as he was told. Merlin could see that he tried his best to hide his pain, but Merlin knew him too well.

"Okay, now I don´t want to sound like a midwife, but you need to breath very deeply. Like in and out, until it feels better" Merlin said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Arthur said under his breath, but he did as Merlin suggested anyways. After a couple of minutes, Arthur seemed to be more relaxed and Merlin sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"And now I would like to know, why I now have to go to the grocery store and buy a new jar of Nutella?" Merlin asked while smirking down at Arthur. He was never gonna let him forget this.  
Arthur frowned.

"Its your own fault. One does not simply let a jar of Nutella stand where everyone can get their hands on it. It is Nutella for Gods sake!"

"And was it also my fault, that you are know lying here breathing in and out like a woman in labor?"

"Yes!"

"Riiight... Rule number one with you as roommate: don´t leave food in here unattended" Merlin said while rolling his eyes at Arthurs horrible excuse.

"I am not some animal M_er_lin" Arthur said, clearly feeling better since he managed to make Merlins name sound like an insult.

"Oh, but we all are in some way.. Now tell me what is bothering you" Merlin answered and looked at Arthur with a stop-trying-to-deny-it-I-know-something-is-wrong-l ook, that only Merlin could perform to perfection.  
Arthur sighed and flopped onto his stomach, which he immediately regretted and ended up swearing like a sailor into his pillow.  
They where both silent for a minute. Merlin knew that Arthur would tell him what bothered he when he was ready, which he would be if Merlin just kept silent and were patient.

"_Himfgettinhfaht_Arthur said quietly and fast into his pilliow.

"What?" Merlin said "I could´t hear that at all".  
There where silence for a moment. Then Arthur moved to sit beside Merlin on the bed. He stood and went to the closet and pulled out the pants he wanted to wear for his fathers birthday.

"Remember when you commented on these lying on the floor some weeks ago?" He said facing Merlin with a serious expression.

"Yes.. you bought them for Uther´s birthday. How are they connected to my now empty jar of Nutella, I really do not have a clue" Merlin answered while tilting his head a bit and ended up looking at Arthur like a confused owl.

"No, of course you don´t" Arthur sighed. "You see, when you fell over them at that time, it was because I had been trying them on and then let them lying on the floor... ehm...because... well.. I was frustrated, because they made me realize something".  
He explained with a pained voice while looking anywhere else but at Merlin. A red rash slowly appeared on his neck and to Merlins great surprise he saw Arthur blushing in embarrassment for a moment before he stated:  
"I had bought them only three weeks before, and I could´t... They didnｴt fit me anymore". Merlin sat for a moment looking at Arthur. Then a smug grin appeared on his face.  
"So you decided to take out your anger out on my Nutella?" Merlin said, while trying not to laugh too much. When he saw Arthur turning his back to him, his face became serious.  
"ｴm sorry, this really must be bothering you then?" Merlin said with a soft voice, trying to get Arthur to talk. It worked. The roommate sighed heavily and turned to look at Merlin.  
"It´s just...He began "Well... for the last month I have tried to... lose weight, but today I came to the conclusion that it wash´t working, and then I saw your Nutella, and I was kind of angry, and I needed sugar and it just happened. I am sorry I will buy you a new one right away" Arthur quickly finished, grabbed his jacket and was out of the room in a blink.

**Thanks for reading;)  
I don´t know how this will end or anything yet, so please tell me what you thought of it:) If I decide to write more of it, it will probably be some time since I have my hands full with schoolwork right now;/  
Anyways, thank you and have a nice day;)**


End file.
